


What Should Have Happened.

by NotYourSidekick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Pack Feels, Sterek Campaign, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYourSidekick/pseuds/NotYourSidekick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in Season 3, directly after "Currents."<br/>Stiles takes it upon himself to take care of Derek in the aftermath of Boyd's death, and along the way realizes his feelings for the Alpha go much deeper than he thought. But with the Alpha pack and the Darach to worry about, who has time for that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Should Have Happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little frustrated with Teen Wolf right now, so instead of being mad about my fangirl dreams crashing and burning, I decided to start a fluffy adorable Sterek fic based on what I think should of happened after Stiles put his hand on Derek's shoulder at the end of "Currents." For the record that's pretty much where the canon stops and I take over with my magical fangirl powers and make everything perfect again. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It all happened so fast, yet when Stiles would remember it later, it always played back in slow motion. The Alphas grabbing Derek, making him spread his claws, and impale his own beta on them… Derek’s shaky whispered conversation with Boyd… Stiles was moving before he even realized what he was doing, his hand clasped on the Alpha’s shoulder.

“Derek.” Stiles spoke softly, shocked to see Derek’s hands shaking as the older man looked back at him. Something in Stiles’ chest collapsed. He knew that look, he just never expected to see it on Derek’s face. Stiles chewed his bottom lip, giving the man’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze before catching Scott’s gaze. “Derek.” Stiles repeated gently. “Derek, come on.” He tugged at the older man’s arm, and Derek surprisingly obeyed, but he moved like a man in shock. 

Stiles held up a hand to Scott and Isaac who made moves to follow them. Boyd was still lying in the shallow water, and Stiles nodded in that direction. The two wolves could handle burying their fallen pack member, it was clear Derek was in no condition for it. Only Isaac’s eyes lingered on Stiles and Derek as they made their way out of the loft. 

Stiles didn’t know what the hell he was doing, but he couldn’t fight the overwhelming urge to get Derek into dry clothes, and out of that crime scene of an apartment. He all but manhandled Derek into the jeep, and shook his head when Derek didn’t even try to resist. This was bad.

The drive was silent, Stiles didn’t even throw on the radio to break the ice… he had a feeling Derek wasn’t hearing anything anyway. For once, the teen didn’t feel the need to ramble the awkwardness away. Stiles was on autopilot, and didn’t even notice he was in his own driveway until he took the keys out of the ignition. Derek was still staring into space. 

“Hey,” Stiles had come around to open the passenger door when it became clear that Derek wasn’t getting out on his own. “Hey, Der,” He frowned when all he got was a bewildered look from Derek. 

“Stiles?” Derek’s voice had none of its usual bite, which was actually even more terrifying than his customary growl. “Yep, that’s me.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Come on buddy, let’s get you inside, eh?” Somehow he managed to get under one of Derek’s arms and sort of stumble with him through the front door. Thank god his Dad wasn’t going to be home anytime soon, not with all the ritual sacrifices going on. 

He unloaded Derek onto the couch, trying not to be concerned about how he was going to explain the wet cushions to his dad. “Der, you’re gonna have to meet me halfway here.” The nickname kind of just rolled off Stiles’ tongue before he’d even realized it. He reached for the alpha’s wet shirt, trying to peel it off the wolf. Derek raised his arms obligingly, but his mind was still somewhere else. 

Stiles gathered up the t-shirt, and tried not to stare at the man’s bloody hands, or his shaking shoulders. “We’ve got to get you cleaned up. I’ll find you some dry clothes, come on.” Derek nodded without looking up. Stiles had to touch his shoulder to get him to rise. 

Once they were upstairs, Stiles had a new problem.  
Now, maybe he’d only admit it to himself in the most secret of moments by himself, but it didn’t make it any less true; He had a crush on Derek Hale. He had since he’d first seen him in the woods with Scott, all leather and stubble, the man was like sex on two legs. Stiles didn’t consider himself gay, he figured was just hopelessly attracted to people that were way out of his league. And maybe a little bi. With a side of masochism.

Back in his tiny bathroom with Derek, Stiles became acutely aware of how there was way too much of the Alpha, everywhere he looked. Stiles blushed as he fumbled around trying to find a clean towel. “Okay.. so.. I’ll just.. find you something to wear…Um.. yeah…”

When the teen finally turned around to hand Derek the towel, he nearly squeaked, not expecting Derek to be so close, and staring at him so intensely. Stiles’ mouth opened and closed several times before Derek finally spoke, accepting the towel. “Thank you.” It was quiet, and for a second – Stiles wasn’t sure he hadn’t imagined it. 

Eloquently stuttering as usual, Stiles backed up to the door and fumbled for the handle. “Uh, yeah, okay, yeah. Yep!” Eventually he found the door handle and let himself out of the stifling bathroom.  
He put his back to the door and prayed the Derek couldn’t hear his pounding heart, while simultaneously disregarding how unlikely that was.


End file.
